nazibrozfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Tumblr War
The Great Tumblr War The Great Tumblr War was a series of conflicts that took place in 2013 and 2014 between the SJW's and the rest of the world. This is the only known occassion wherein Alexander, Jack Schofield, Danny Layton, and Hitler (including his generals such as Jay Carroll), worked with one another in order to crush the SJW uprising. Causes Many people argue as to what exactly caused the Great Tumblr War. Some argue it was the re-awakening of Ainsley Harriot, whereas others put it down to The Fappening. The Beginning of War The War's beginning's were rather small, with eventual gains in SJW territory eventually causing the Third Reich and the Resistance to call for a cease-fire in order to deal with the threat. The SJW's had made great gains in both territory and idealogical power in a very short amount of time, and continued this trend throughout the first half of war. SJW Strategy The SJW strategy at first was to operate under the guise of Feminism, before eventually planting seeds of radicalisation among the population of Tumblr, 9GAG, and eventually the Resistance Stronghold of Reddit. Common members of the SJW Army were, Virgins, Feminazi's, Transgender Panda-Toasters of Colour, Neckbeards, and worst of all, women. This gave them unique links to strong industry and influence throughout society, and what intially started as Guerilla Techniques, quickly became an organised military mobilisation. Once the USA & much of western Europe had been captured, the SJW Leader, Anita Sarkeesian, turned to Alexander and Jack Schofield, and proposed an Alliance. Although this proposition was denied, the two Bro's were then captured, and forced to live through the horrific Rainbow Wedding, wherein they were victim to various gay torture techniques. Fortunately, Hitler had anticipated this, and rescued both Alex and Schofield with his best men. Nazi Strategy Many argue it was Hitler who was responsible for the victory of the Great Tumblr War. His tactical prowess enabled 4Chan and Reddit to remain largely unaffected by SJW propaganda, as well as his cunning in battle ensured the SJW second division never made it to Berlin. He is also responsible for rescuing the Bro's from the Rainbow Wedding, and providing the bulk of the troops for the war effort. The Nazi Strategy made use of the sheer power of the Third Reich, as well as aggressive techniques to eliminate both propaganda, and the majority of the ground based SJW forces. The Nazi's suffered very few defeats in the latter half of the war, other than the devastating defeat at The Battle of Tumblr Hill wherein they suffered heavy losses, as well as losing both Euan Walters and Dylan Grant as POW's. Cripple Corporations and The Resistance Strategy For the first time, the two factions worked with one another. The Resistance was armed incredibly well by The Cripple Corp. owner, Daniel Layton. Arms which ironically would then be used to continue their efforts against the Nazi's and Cripple Corporation after the War's close. Armed with new technology and weapons, The Resistance eliminated important leaders such as Ellen Pao, Brianna Wuu, and Alexander himself being the one to drive the blade through Anita Sarkeesian. Although Assasinations were not the only purpose of the two factions however, as when faced with open-ground warfare, The Resistance scored key victories, such as the Seige of Nell Lane, the London Raid, and even the Urmston Campaign. One key mistake was leaving themselves completely open to attack at the Rainbow Wedding, when both leaders, Alexander and Schofield were captured, as well as many of their men killed at the compound gates. Another heavy defeat would of been felt at the Battle of the Peak District, where had it not been for George Adugadugwengo, the SJW Fourth Division would of all but destroyed the remaining resistance fighters. SJW Defeat Soon, much of the SJW support had died down, due to harsh fighting conditions, and the realisation that their reason for fighting was perhaps misguided. Anita Sarkeesian gathered her remaining forces in Baodung Castle, and attempted to prepare for a seige, however, a combined Nazi-Resistance Force caught her off-guard and led to what is now known as the Battle for Baodung Castle, the second bloodiest battle of the conflict after Tumblr Hill. Anita herself was killed by Alexander, and the war was won for the Nazi's/Resistance/Cripple Corp/Any Sane individual. Category:Lore